1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optical scopes for firearms, and, in particular, tools and associated methods for checking the alignment of a reticle with the firearm.
2. Background
Reticles (crosshairs) of a scope may become misaligned with the firearm to which the scope is mounted. For example, reticles can fail by moving in their mounts inside the scope tube after recoil from firing of the firearm or other impacts such as dropping the firearm or jostling during transport. Reticles may not maintain a consistent position throughout windage or elevation adjustment, for example, due to manufacturing defects. In addition, the scope may move within its mount, for example, due to shock or vibration during firing, transport, and so forth. Movement of the reticles within the scope, movement of the scope within its mount, or movement of the mount with respect to the firearm may result in misalignment of the reticles with the firearm.
Misalignment of the reticles with the firearm may be difficult for the user to recognize because there are no reference points with which to compare the reticles. Misalignment of the reticles with the firearm will affect the accuracy of the firearm since the reticles are no longer at the original sighted position. Accuracy errors increase the greater the distance being shot. Correction of the misalignment of the reticles with the firearm may be difficult to accomplish accurately particularly in the field.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus as well as related methods that allow for the alignment of the reticles with the firearm.